The field of the present invention is hand operated mixing devices.
The culinary arts employ colloidal suspension for various ingredients and dishes. Such suspensions include immiscible liquid/gas suspensions and liquid/liquid suspensions which may be generated by mixing. Such colloids can be either stable or unstable and may include emulsifiers such as lecithin found in egg yoke. Examples of air/liquid colloids, sometimes referred to as culinary foam, include whipped cream, meringue, mousse and foamed milk. Colloidal emulsions of two immiscible liquids include vinaigrettes and mayonnaise. Other ingredients not forming a principal part of the suspension and typically in smaller amounts are also frequently added to the mix and become entrained in the resulting suspension, such as herbs, garlic and shallots to name a few. These other ingredients can be fragile and easily smashed, making mixing to a colloidal suspension of concern.
The creation of culinary foam and culinary emulsions from immiscible ingredients typically include more or less vigorous mixing. Many devices are available for use in the culinary arts to input energy into an immiscible combination to achieve either a culinary foam or emulsion. All such mixing seems to include mixing energy and time. With more efficient mixing, time can be reduced.